Bane of her Existence
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Drabble series centered around Selina Kyle and Bane.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Bane of her Existence  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Bane/Selina and Selina/Bruce  
>Summary: Drabbles set around Selina Kyle and Bane from Dark Knight Rises.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the Batman franchise!  
>AN: So I love the Dark Knight Rises and the characters of Bane and Selina so I decided to do a drabble series which will just be a bunch of different moments between them. I will probably do the same for Bruce and Selina as well.<p>

It was the eyes that always frightened her more than anything else. Bottomless pits void of any sort of emotion and they could see right through you. Most people were intimidated by the mask, but not Selina; she had grown up in a world where everyone wore masks in one way or another. It was the only way to survive these days, especially in a city like Gotham. Selina herself had adopted her own mask to ensure her survival so unlike other people they did not scare her. The female thief wasn't easily frightened by anything really, not even the batman, but with Bane it was different. One look at him, at his eyes, and she knew he was not like everyone else in this city.

Rumors had been going around for weeks about a new player in town, but she never really paid it much attention since new criminals were always coming and going as they tried to make a mark. There were rare occasions when someone actually did leave and impression, but the last person to pull off such a feat had been the Joker and everyone knew what had happened to him. Ever since then things had actually been pretty quiet. Selina had known it wouldn't last and so when Bane finally made his presence known, she was not at all surprised. Her plan had been to avoid him and continue on with her personal mission of a fresh start, but nothing was ever that simple.

It started when the batman had saved her on the rooftop. She had been out numbered, but it wouldn't have been the first time or the last something like that happened. The bat acted as if she needed his help, but he really didn't know her if he ever thought she would admit to that. She could take care of herself, she always had. It was when she actually started having fun that Bane made his entrance to the rooftop and it was the first time Catwoman actually accepted help from someone else, the first time she ran from a fight leaving no determined winner. She couldn't explain why she had run then, but later on she realized it was his eyes. When his gaze landed on her, a cool chill slid down the length of her body and she knew then and there this was only just the beginning.

The End.


	2. No Choice

Title: No Choice  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: The missing scene where Bane and Selina talk about her bringing Batman to him.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Batman franchise!<p>

Selina had known he would come for her eventually though she had hoped otherwise. Bane had Gotham under his thumb and the best way to survive was by joining him or running away if you could manage to do so. Since Selina Kyle knew she had no way of running far enough where he wouldn't find her due to her past, she decided to just deal with him when she had no other option and apparently tonight would be that night whether she wanted it to be or not.

She waited for him to make his presence known on the same rooftop she and Batman had escaped from only days before. The last thing the female thief wanted was for Bane to find out where she lived. It was better she keep him in the dark for as long as possible to keep Jen safe for as long as she could. Of course she knew she couldn't keep her safe forever, but she would do it as long she still had a breath left in her body.

'You must have a death wish Ms. Kyle." For as big as Bane was, he could move like a shadow without a sound. It was impressive, especially to Selina since it had taken her years to develop said skill. "I should kill right now, but as it turns out, I actually have need for you, now. I will have to take care of you after unless you are willing to work with me then I am sure I could find a use for you."

The way he looked at her gave Selina the chills. The mask hid his face from view and so she couldn't read his expression, but she didn't need to see his face since she could see his eyes. "Haven't you heard that I'm retiring as soon as I can get out of this hellhole also known as Gotham to others?"

Bane laughed once in a mocking manner. "From what I know of you Ms. Kyle, you're smart enough to know that nobody gets out of this city. You are far from stupid because if you were stupid then you would've died on the streets long ago. I have a job for you and if you want your little roommate to remain unharmed then you should think about coming out of retirement."

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked doing the best she could to mask her fear. Selina had learned a very long time ago that fear was a weakness and you needed to lock it down if you wanted to live a relatively long life.

"You will do it because you care about yourself too much to let yourself die." The mercenary stated as he took a menacing step forwards. "You've worked too hard to give up now. You want a fresh start and despite knowing it's not possible, you are still trying to find it and you will continue until you die, which will probably be soon for the record."

She sighed just wanting him to leave. "Let me save you some time. I am not interested in doing any type of job for you and I never will. You're just going to have to get one of your minions to do your dirty work."

Before she could react, Bane has his hand around her throat and her back pressed up against the wall. "Who says I was giving you a choice? You will do what I want Ms. Kyle or I will show you there are worse things than death."

End

**AN: Another drabble that popped in to my head. I wanted to say for those reading this that the drabbles go in no order and some may be romantic ones and some may be violent, but they are just drabbles and therefore there is not a plot to this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Batman in any shape or form and that includes the Dark Knight Rises!

Selena Kyle had always known Bruce Wayne was Batman. It had been obvious from the very start and she was surprised nobody else had figured it out yet. Batman had showed up right around the time Bruce Wayne had come back to Gotham city and somehow the vigilante had high tech gadgets, some which hadn't been released yet to the armed forces or some secret service that supposably didn't exist. There were very few who would have the funds needed to back such an expensive project and only one in Gotham city. Perhaps the reason people didn't search more to find out the identity of Batman was because deep down they really did not want to know; ignorance was bliss, or at least that is what people often said.

So yes, Selina had always known Bruce was Batman and despite what he or anyone else thought about her, even though she was a thief, she never uttered one word on the truth to anybody and there had been many times she could have to get money or information and yet she hadn't. Now she was in a position to give his secret away again, but she wouldn't because no matter what she thought about Gotham or the people in it, Selina knew they needed Batman whether they would admit it or not.

When Bane had threatened her and Jen, the master thief had been tempted to give him what he wanted, but that wasn't her style, it never had been. Now she would give him part of what he wanted, but on her terms. If he wanted the Batman then she would give him that, maybe Bruce would even win and if he didn't well, that was something she would have to learn to live with. People may think her selfish, but truthfully she wasn't selfish, she was as survivor plain and simple. You win some and you lose some, it was just the way life worked.

"As I have already told you, I have no idea who Batman is. That night on the roof was the first time I have ever seen him. It's not as if we are in the same social groups." She did her best to look bored as she leaned against the wall of her apartment and gazed out the wind so she would not have to look at the monster known as Bane.

"I can smell the deceit all over you Ms. Kyle." The mercenary took a step towards and she had to force herself not to flinch as she heard the floor boards creak. "You should be thanking whatever god you pray to for me sparing your life because usually I wouldn't be so kind, yet you still have something I need. You see, I do not need you reveal the identity of the Batman, I have already done so my self. What I need from you Ms. Kyle, I need you to bring him to me. He will come to you and offer you something in return for you telling him where I am. You will agree to his offer because if you don't, well if you disobey my order I will make you wish I had killed you today."

The brunette woman tried to keep her expression blank even though a shot of fear ran down her spine. "If I do this then you allow Jen and I to leave before everything goes to hell. If you have a problem with that then you can go and find someone else to do your errands."

Bane smirked under his mask. "Are you trying to threaten me Ms. Kyle?"

This time it was Selina who smirked. "I would never sink to the level of petty threats Bane, I'll leave that to you. Jen and I get out without a problem and if you think I am bluffing then you obviously don't know what you're dealing with because if I don't get what I want then I will die before I give you what you want."

"You have a deal Ms. Kyle." Bane replied after a moment of thought. "You know where to find me when he contacts you and if you try to run before you do your part, I will track you down no matter how long it takes and make you beg for me to put you in hell."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


End file.
